Conquerers
by xxXSporkSistaXxx
Summary: Poland doens't like dirt, and Lithuania is very tired. Heehee. :D


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, sorry about the sucky formatting in the rest of my stories. That's just the way I personally like to type them, but hey, we all have our preferences. Okay- SO! This is a true story of what happened today at my house. I am supposed to be Poland, and Orpah is supposed to be Liet. Yeah, let's just say we fit the characters preetttyy well in this situation. :D Reviews are beautiful, like Feliks' hair.**

"EWWW! I TOTALLY JUST GOT DIRT IN MY HAIR!!!"

Poland began jumping up and down, shrieking and swatting the brown specks that now were ruining his ponytail.

"EW EW EW EW EW!"

Lithuania couldn't help but giggle a little, standing up straight to watch his friend's fit.

"It's just dirt."

He said softly, the smile breaking across his face.

"Yeah well, it's totally gross."

Poland shuddered in disgust and pouted a little.

Lithuania sighed, knowing that Poland would keep on pouting unless he was given something entertaining and less messy to do.

"Here, how about you take the hoe and break up the dirt, and I'll shovel instead."

Poland's face lit up, and he happily took the new gardening tool from Lithuania's hands.

"You know- you're like totally awesome Liet!"

Lithuania blushed a little, but then yawned.

He was having trouble sleeping at night. Nightmares filled with the images of Russia with his lead pipe made Lithuania stay up during the wee hours of the morning.

When Lithuania opened his eyes from yawning, Poland was inches from his face, bright green eyes wide with concern.

"Yo Liet! Wake up! You're like going to fall asleep and totally make me do all the work!"

Poland shook Lithuania's shoulders hard, as if that would actually make him more awake.

Lithuania smiled sadly.

" 'M just tired is all. No worries."

Poland shrugged then, and went back to the hoe. Lithuania picked up the shovel, and the two began their attack on the garden soil.

Fwack. Scrunch. Fwack. Scrunch. Fwack.

The two silently labored away at the dirt. Lithuania even looked over his shoulder at Poland, slightly shocked that the shorter blonde wasn't complaining about being sweaty or getting dirt on his shoes.

Poland's face was so serious and focused- like this was a battle between him, and the clumps of dirt that were in his way.

He would lift the hoe high, almost above his head, and then would slam it into a clump of dark brown soil, breaking it into loose pieces.

Lithuania just stared. He couldn't believe that Poland was ACTUALLY doing hard labor.

"Woohooo, Earth to Liet! Like, what are you staring at?"

Poland waved his hand in front of Lithuania's blank expression.

Lithuania blinked, and opened his mouth, a blush settling slightly on his cheeks.

"You just look kind of funny when you're doing that."

Poland wrinkled his nose, and he had the look of a wounded puppy.

"Don't laugh at me Liet. That's totally not cool."

Lithuania grinned, and went back to shoveling the dirt. Poland went back to hoeing, but he turned his back so Lithuania couldn't see his face.

A few hours passed, and Lithuania's backside began to feel the effects of outdoor gardening. Poland's movements were beginning to become sluggish, and he would groan about being too tired every so often.

"Almost…done.."

Lithuania spoke in between shoveling the last of the dirt to the side.

"I'm like totally exhausted!"

Poland complained, wiping sweat from his forehead. It didn't help much, because his hand was dirty, so it ended up only leaving a big dirt mark on his face.

Lithuania would've normally said something, but he was too focused on finishing, and then going home to a nice warm bath.

"Done!"

Lithuania said cheerfully, putting his hands on his back, and straightening.

Poland erupted into a bunch of smiles, and threw down his hoe on the ground.

"We like, totally showed that dirt who's boss. Yeah! That dirt is like, history!"

Lithuania laughed out loud because Poland began to do some kind of war dance, stomping on the dirt like it was an enemy.

"We've like, totally conquered this garden!"

Poland finally stopped, and struck an awesome super-hero pose.

"I'm so awesome!"

Lithuania joined in the game, hands on his hips and a silly gleam in his eyes.

"WE are so awesome!"

Poland rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Whatever!"

Then, as Lithuania turned around to go inside, Poland kicked at the very sharp metal hoe that was lying next to the soil bed, as if proving that he had actually beaten it in battle.

"OWWWW! MY FOOOOTTT!"

He screamed, and began jumping around with it in his hands.

Lithuania cringed and ran back, putting his arms around Poland's shoulders, which were now shaking , on the verge of tears.

"Owwiieee…"

Poland whimpered, rubbing his foot, and sticking his tongue out at the innocent garden tool.

Lithuania shook his head and yawned a little.

So much for being almighty conquerors of the garden.


End file.
